Son Danny
by Swato
Summary: Ethan avait longtemps été malmené dans son ancienne meute. Puis ils avaient rencontrés Deucalion qui leur avait alors donné une mission: s'infiltrer dans la meute en séduisant les humains. Mais il était complétement tombé pour lui. Ethan x Danny


**Auteur: **Swato

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas

**Pairing:** Ethan x Danny  
**Prompt: **Je te déteste / Je t'adore  
**Note: **Spoiiiil saison 3

.

* * *

.  
**Son Danny**  
.

Ethan avait longtemps été malmené dans son ancienne meute. Avec son frère, ils étaient les omégas, ceux qui se faisaient toujours taper dessus quand quelque chose allait de travers et qu'il fallait trouver un bouc émissaire. C'était facile de s'en prendre à eux, Aiden voulait protéger Ethan, Ethan voulait protéger Aiden.

Dans leur ancienne meute, l'alpha était homophobe, c'était d'autant plus facile de s'attaquer à Ethan, de faire en sorte que les autres membres de la meute se retournent contre lui. Combien de fois avait-il du s'enfuir, essayer de trouver un lieu sûr en attendant que l'alpha l'oublie ? En attendant que Aiden apaise la colère de leur chef et des autres pour qu'il puisse revenir et ne pas craindre les coups ? Ethan n'était pas une victime, il était un prédateur, il était fort. Il ne baissait jamais les yeux, même après une sérieuse bataille intra-meute, il ne s'écrasait pas devant l'alpha, il le défiait, même si c'était stupide et qu'il le payerait plus tard.

Aiden avait fini par ne plus supporter la situation – voir son petit frère maltraité le rendait malade – et avait cherché une solution pour échapper aux liens contraignants de la meute, à celui de l'alpha. Ils n'avaient pas eut à chercher longtemps, Deucalion était arrivé, leur avait promis la liberté, plus que ça: le pouvoir. Ils allaient pouvoir se défendre, se protéger l'un l'autre sans craindre un coup de poignard dans le dos de la part d'un autre loup. Ils allaient devenir fort, plus personne ne pourrait les atteindre. Alors ils avaient acceptés. Ils avaient brisés les chaines qui les retenaient, ils avaient tués chaque membres de la meute, jusqu'au dernier, sans aucun remord. Aiden avait laissé Ethan tuer l'alpha pour la symbolique et parce que son frère devait le faire pour retrouver la stabilité d'esprit dont il avait besoin. Parce que malgré sa personnalité combattive et guerrière, Ethan avait été touché par les maltraitances, il devait tuer son bourreau pour échapper au plus gros des cauchemars, même si ceux-ci l'accompagneraient toute sa vie.

Deucalion leur avait fait découvrir une autre facette de la vie. Ils ne vivaient plus dans la terreur du lendemain, chaque jours était synonyme de découverte, de... "vie". Ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, ils n'avaient de compte à rendre à personne et en échange, ils devaient parfois obéir à Deucalion mais sinon, ils étaient indépendant.

Et ils étaient arrivés à Beacon Hills pour recruter un nouvel alpha. Deucalion les avait prévenu: ce ne serait pas facile, Scott n'était pas quelqu'un qu'ils pourraient amadouer avec des paroles pleines d'espoir et l'offre d'une vie meilleure. Scott avait déjà ce que tout alpha pouvait espérer: il avait une famille, une meute et sa meute était idyllique bien qu'un peu décousue. C'est pour ça que lui et son frère l'avaient détestés au premier regard. Pourquoi Scott avait-il le droit à ce qu'on leur avait toujours interdit ? Pourquoi avait-il cette chance, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter la confiance de ses bêtas ? Qu'avait-il de plus qu'eux deux réunis ?

Deucalion leur avait alors donné une mission: s'infiltrer dans la meute en séduisant les humains. Ça avait été loin d'être une corvée, Aiden avait trouvé Lydia à son goût et Ethan avait été ravi de se mettre à draguer Danny. Et puis ils s'étaient foutus dedans.

Danny n'était pas une beauté fatale, il avait même un nez assez long. Mais plus Ethan apprenait à le connaître, plus il s'attachait à lui. Danny avait cette fossette qui creusait sa joue droite quand il souriait qui le faisait craquer, il avait ce sourire doux qui aurait pu faire fondre un iceberg, ses deux yeux sombres le fixaient avec confiance... Danny était tout simplement adorable et il aurait été un psychopathe de ne pas au minimum s'attacher à lui.

Mais il ne s'était pas attaché à lui. Pas seulement. Non. Il était complétement tombé pour lui. Il avait l'air malin maintenant quand Deucalion lui demandait des comptes et qu'il était incapable de donner les informations que son alpha attendait parce qu'il n'avait pas cherché, pas tenté d'extorquer les dites informations à Danny, qu'il avait passé son temps à s'occuper de lui, à l'embrasser, à batifoler avec lui. Aiden avait été le premier à se douter de la profondeur de ses sentiments, il avait essayé de le mettre en garde, allant jusqu'à le menacer de faire du mal à Danny. Ethan avait essayé de s'éloigner de lui, mais... C'était Danny. Il ne voyait que lui. Il était devenu son obsession, s'éloigner de lui devenait aussi douloureux que de s'éloigner de son frère jumeau, voir pire.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revenir à lui, de le recoiffer quand il devait faire des spectacles de musique, de réajuster son costume, de l'embrasser, de lui dire:

« Si quelque chose arrive... Trouve-moi. Quoi que ce soit, trouve-moi. »

C'était trop tard. Il était irrémédiablement _à lui_. Danny était son nord, son sud, son est et son ouest. Aiden devrait se faire une raison, il ne pourrait jamais repartir de Beacon Hills.

Et tout s'était accéléré, le Darach était entré en scène, mettant leurs nerfs à rude épreuve et ils avaient changés de camp pour protéger Lydia et Peter. Surtout Lydia. Et Ethan avait comprit en voyant le regard de son frère. Aiden ressentait exactement la même chose que lui envers Lydia. Jennifer les avait saisit au vol quand ils s'étaient réunis, ne faisant plus qu'un.

Elle les avait tué. Leur avait brisé la nuque. Mort.

Un instant, leurs cœurs s'étaient arrêtés sous la violence du choc. Ils avaient repris à l'unisson et ils avaient ouvert les yeux. C'est en voyant Aiden serrer les mains de Lydia qu'il s'était mit à regretter que Danny ne soit pas là.

_Mon Danny... _

Jennifer était morte, Deucalion avait récupéré la vue et un peu de son humanité l'avait retrouvé. Derek et Cora étaient partis, laissant Scott gérer tout le monde. Deucalion avait conclut une alliance avec Scott, leurs deux meutes ne s'attaqueraient plus, resteraient en paix. Aiden avait retrouvé Lydia. Ethan avait retrouvé Danny. Son Danny.

Et chaque jours, Ethan se réveillait avec son nord, son sud, son est et son ouest à coté de lui. Danny se blottit contre lui et caressa paresseusement sa nuque.

« A quoi tu pense ? Murmura t-il.

Ethan resserra ses bras autour de lui et effleura son dos nu du plat de la main avant de laisser sa paume dans le creux de ses reins.

« Je te déteste, souffla t-il. »

Ethan put sentir le sourire de Danny contre sa peau et posa sa joue contre son front.

« Tiens donc... et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Demanda Danny en laissant trainer son index le long de son oreille. »

Ethan frissonna et prit la main de Danny pour l'empêcher de toucher son oreille à nouveau.

« Parce que je t'adore, répondit-il. »

Danny se redressa pour le regarder et Ethan tressaillit une fois de plus. Parfois, il avait l'impression que Danny pouvait voir jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. Ethan entremêla leurs doigts. Danny lui lança un sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Bien tenté, mais on le refera pas, dit-il en se redressant.  
- Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda Ethan avec un sourire en coin. »

Danny éclata de rire mais secoua la tête.

« Tu peux toujours essayer de me convaincre. Bonne chance, en passant, dit-il en se levant pour aller dans la salle de bain. »

Ethan le regarda partir avec un sourire aux lèvres avant de se lever pour le rejoindre sous la douche. Il pouvait toujours essayer. Il essayerait toujours, il ne se lasserait jamais de Danny.

_Son Danny. _

_._

**Fin **

.

* * *

**.**

**Note: **Salut à tous ! Je reviens avec une fic Ethan x Danny, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et que vous appréciez ce couple autant que moi ^^ N'oubliez pas que la review ne mord pas, pensez aux travaux des auteurs qui attendent désespérément votre avis sur leurs écrits ! A la prochaine !


End file.
